Clearing a few things up
by TVjunkie006
Summary: Drake needs Ryo's help to clear a few things up... Will he be successful? What will come of it? R&R DrakexJJ


**Clearing a few things up**

**A/N: Hello everyone. Here I am with my 13th fanfic. I hope you like it and leave me some reviews. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: Considering that I'm from Switzerland and not Japan, I cleary are not Sanami Matoh and do not own FAKE! I'm simply an obsessed fangirl, who can hardly think about anything else exept her characters.**

Ryo Mclean entered his office early on a Wednesday morning. He had to rub the sleep out of his eyes and was wishing to be back in bed. He had to push Dee Laytner, his partner, in front of him, because he fell back asleep when they rode the elevator up to the fourth floor. After Ryo pushed him onto his seat, he walked over to his desk and sat down himself.

"Okay Dee, might as well start work. The sooner we get those reports filled out and categorized, we can go home again to a nice, warm bed. Can you start on these ones, please?" Ryo asked, shoving a pile of reports over to Dee's desk.

But Dee, busy sleeping and snoring, was leaning on his chair close to falling off and didn't hear a thing Ryo said.

"Dee! Get the hell up!" Ryo barked loudly. That didn't seem to do the trick, because Dee kept on sleeping.

'Man, that guy is a heavy sleeper. Well, I guess that just leaves me with one option.' Ryo thought smirking. He took in a deep breath.

"DEE!!! WAKE UP!!!" Ryo screamed at the top of his lungs. Dee jerked up and fell of his chair. A few people outside looked around scared, wondering who screamed like that. A red-haired detective next door jumped high at the sound and spilled his coffee.

"Jesus Ryo! What's with the yell? Ever thought about waking me like a human being?" Dee asked his lover angrily. He fell hard on his back and did not like it at all.

"I tried. You didn't budge. Now that you're up, get to work." Ryo told Dee strictly that allowed not argumentation and handed him his pile of reports.

"Yes, sir!" Dee mock saluted.

"Very funny. Now stand up, or do you want to work on the floor?" Ryo asked him.

Dee stood up and rubbed his hurting back, mumbling something about a slave driver of a partner.

They were working for some minutes in quiet. Although every now and then the silence was disturbed by an annoyed sign of Dee, who obviously thought he was wasting his time here and should be out there, chasing bad guys. The two detectives were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. A blond-haired detective with grey eyes opened the door.

"Hey Ryo, could I talk to you in private?" Drake Parker asked. Ryo looked at Dee quizzically before he answered.

"Sure. Dee could you go copy those reports? Thank you."

Drake waited for Dee to leave, until he began talking.

"Okay, well I tried to shut that thing away, but it doesn't work. It is starting to eat me up. I have to talk to someone and you are the ideal person for that."

"Urm, sorry to interrupt Drake, but what is starting to eat you up? What's going on? Did you buy a vigorous pet?" Ryo asked confused.

But Drake straight out ignored him and kept on talking, as though he did not hear Ryo's question.

"After all, you are the only person I know who could possibly help me here. You went through the same thing. Well, nearly the same thing. I mean you just met him, whereas I know him for a long time."

"Drake! Stop talking for just one minute! I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. What's the problem?"

"The same one you had." Drake answered. This left Ryo just as clueless as before.

"Huh, what kind of problem did I have?" Ryo asked, looking at Drake strangely.

"Dee running after you."

"What?! Do you mean to tell me that Dee is running after you?" Ryo asked taken aback.

"Huh? No! No, good gracious, that's not what I meant." Drake assured a shocked Ryo.

"Oh thank god. You scared me there, you know." Ryo said relieved.

"Sorry, I didn't think about how it must have sounded to you." Drake apologized.

"So what do you mean with problem?"

"Well, you had Dee chasing you and you eventually returned his feelings, even though you were never attracted to men before, right."

"Yeah, correct."

"I have the same thing!"

"You have a guy chasing you?" Ryo asked stunned. "Who?"

"No, I don't have a guy chasing me. It's more the attraction to men."

"You're attracted to a guy? Who?" Ryo asked sounding just as stunned as before, maybe even more. "It isn't Ted right? Oh god, please don't tell me it's the commissioner!"

"No, it isn't Ted or Rose for that matter. The mere thought makes me shudder! God Ryo, you start to sound more like Dee each day."

Ryo smiled at that. "Well, as long as I rub off on him as well, I don't mind."

Drake laughed. "Believe me, you do."

"Well, I'm glad about that. Anyway, back to your problem. So who is the guy who caught your eyes. To be honest, I have a speculation."

"And what's that?"

"JJ." Ryo simply said. Drake smiled.

"Then I guess you would be right." he retorted, blushing.

"Hah, I knew it! Let me just say one thing. Finally!" Ryo replied happily.

"Huh, what do you mean with that?"

"Well, just that the whole CI unit bets on you two getting together." Ryo answered amused.

"What?! Why the hell would they do that?"

Ryo shrugged. "Probably because you two are incredibly obvious?"

"We are? So you think that JJ…"

"… returns your feelings? Yes, I do think that." Ryo told Drake, interrupting him.

"So, now what can I help you with?" Ryo asked.

"You can tell me what to do! What should a guy do, who realized he's fancying his best friend?"

"Well, I'd advise you to not do the same mistake I did."

"What's that?"

"Don't let him wait! If you're sure about your feelings tell him. Waiting hurts him and yourself. And you might even loose him, if you don't do anything."

"You're right. But how do I tell him? I mean, I can't really just walk up to him and confess, right?"

"No, you shouldn't do it like that. But you'll figure something out, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll think about it. Thank you Ryo, for listening."

"No problem Drake. And good luck." Ryo said, winking.

"I swear to god, you are far too much like Dee! It's starting to freak me out." Drake told Ryo, making Ryo laugh. After Drake left, Dee walked in.

"Hey, so what did Drake want?"

"He wanted to clear a few things up. By the way, I won."

"Won what?"

"The bet on when Drake realizes his feeling for JJ."

"He did? Is he going to talk with him right now?"

Ryo nodded.

"Well finally. Those two deserve each other." Dee told Ryo smiling.

"I'll agree with you there. Oh and you owe me 20 dollars."

While Drake walked back to his office, he was thinking about what Ryo told him. 'Don't let him wait or you might loose him. Well Ryo has a point there.' Drake thought. 'JJ gave up on Dee, but maybe he's crushing on someone else already. But why do the others have bets on us, I wonder. Could Ryo be right and JJ does return my feelings? Then how come I never noticed? His attraction towards Dee was perfectly obvious. And he didn't seem to change his behaviour around me. Could he really like me? Well, I guess there is just one way to find out."

Drake had made a decision. He would just have to confront JJ and tell him. Even though the thought seemed ridiculous before, Drake couldn't think of an other or a better thing to do.

'But how do I start? Be blunt or talk everything through? Well, the first one is fast and painless, whereas I might loose my nerves when I talk about everything. But I can't scare JJ and if I'm too blunt, I'm absolutely sure that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I have to talk everything through. It all comes down to this. I just hope I won't start blabbering.'

Drake now knew what to do, but was still uncertain when he should talk to JJ. 'I can't wait too long. That's exactly what Ryo warned me from. JJ is a pretty attractive guy, if I'm not fast enough, I'm bound to loose him to a guy, who won't deserve JJ at all. I would talk with him right now, if I had the nerves to do so.' Drake thought sadly.

He entered his office, where JJ sat at his desk, looking through a mound of files, looking for some useful information's. As Drake sat down at his desk, he continued watching JJ. In his opinion there was nothing more beautiful than JJ, with his energy-filled, cheerful personality. But there was also the quiet, serious side of JJ, which Drake found even more beautiful. All in one, JJ's whole being was a thing of perfection to Drake. If only he could pluck up his courage and tell JJ all that.

Drake realized that he was staring at JJ far to obvious and stopped.

'Damn it, control yourself!' Drake scolded himself. But it didn't take long and he was staring at JJ again. 'Damn! Get your nerves back. Now! I can't take more of that shit! The sooner I tell him, the sooner I know where I stand. Okay, here goes nothing!' Drake thought determined.

"JJ, can I talk to you for a minute?" Drake asked. JJ looked up at Drake and smiled.

"Sure, what is it?" he asked pleasantly. 'Oh god, JJ has the most gorgeous smile. No Drake, concentrate!'

"Well, I don't know where to start to be honest. It's just, well in the last few months or no, actually it's more like years, anyway where was I?" Drake was blabbing and stuttering horribly. JJ was looking at him concerned. But Drake bravely carried on.

"God, I just don't know how I should tell you that best… We know each other so long and… well it could destroy everything and that's without a doubt not what I want… It's just that Ryo told me to do it soon and not hesitate. Although, come to think about, the cases are a lot different so…"

"Drake, you're blabbering." JJ told a stressed-out Drake kindly, feeling extremely sorry for his partner. 'What is the matter with him?'

Yeah, I know I am. I really have absolutely no idea what to say, it's so difficult…" Drake stopped talking again, thinking. 'Shit! I can't do it. I can't explain everything. JJ probably already thinks there's something wrong with me!' Drake thought freaked.

JJ looked at Drake worried. He never saw Drake so nervous before.

"Drake, what's going on? You can talk with me about everything, you know that." JJ looked at Drake with an encouraging smile, which looked simply adorable. Drake unmistakably thought the same thing. 'Oh god, why does he have to look so cute. There should be a law, forbidding guys to look so adorable. How are you supposed to think clearly, when you have someone looking at you like that?!'

After Drake didn't resume to talk, JJ studied Drake's face carefully. He noticed Drake staring at him intensely.

"Drake? Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something wrong?" JJ asked dazzled.

'Ah, to heck with it! Quick and uncomplicated!' Drake thought, stood up, walked over to JJ, jerked him upwards by his tie and kissed him. After he pulled back, he half expected to get slapped by JJ, but to his surprise and delight, JJ, after regaining his composure, pulled Drake down by his sleeve and kissed him again.

Drake closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, feeling like the luckiest guy in the universe. The two stayed in this position for a long time, oblivious to anything else. So they did not notice a dark-haired detective closing the door, laughing quietly.

'Well, Ryo. You might have won the bet on when Drake will realized his feelings, but I won the one on when they are gonna kiss for the first time. Now you owe me 60 dollars!' Dee thought happily.

Being blunt about certain things mostly worked like a charm. Drake was sure to remember that.

THE END

* * *


End file.
